Together, Forever
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: Inspired by the Kuroko no Basuke: Special Game Edition. Kuroko overheard Takao saying that Midorima and Akashi are really compatible... and the phantom sixth man got jealous. ONESHOT.


Hey guys! This is BlueSkyBlue presenting to you all a oneshot! Now, I have posted this fanfic on Anime Amino, also known as AA for short, a couple weeks ago. It did not seem to receive a lot of support. Of course, not a lot of people support Yaoi... but I feel like I should give you guys the chance to read this too, as you guys might not have an AA acoount. So this is a oneshot, of course featuring AkaKuro as usual, I mean why not? They are my OTP! And I know... I know... I should be posting the next chapter to Red Strings of Fate this week, but it is still being beta-ed by my lovely beta reader so I decided to type this out for you guys. 

On another hand, please note that my updates will be much slower as school is being an asshole to me. I rarely have time to even touch my phone, as I am swarming with Physics, Chemistry and Biology homework. Not to mention my upcoming sports and concert practices. I have a very busy life...

Anyways, I should stop ranting and let you guys read the fic!

 **DISCLAIMER: I TOTALLY DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, BECAUSE IF I DID, KUROKO WOULD BE PLACED IN RAKUZAN WITH AKASHI.**

* * *

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi turned around, looking at his boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya, with a stare. "What's the matter?"

The teal head seemed like he was having an inner conflict within himself. Then he just gave a sigh and smiled a small smile that seemed to light up the world whenever Akashi saw it.

"I'm glad we won against the Jabberwocks."

"So am I, Tetsuya, it was certainly well earner, a result from our hard work," the red head replied, remembering the obstacles they faced, especially with Silver and Nash.

Kuroko glanced at him and nodded. "It most certainly is." He agreed.

Akashi continued working on his documents as Kuroko cooked dinner. However, Akashi can still sense the waves of anxiousness from the teal head.

Time passed by, and Kuroko was done with cooking dinner- a simple steamed beef with rice dish.

Akashi put his documents aside and walked over to the dining table where Kuroko had set down the plates.

"Itadakimasu," the two chorused before digging in. Still, Akashi can feel the hurdle on emotions his boyfriend was emitting from himself, as if he was struggling to say something to him, but he couldn't find the right words to. Akashi put down his fork impatiently. "Tetsuya, whatever is bugging you right now, just spit it out."

Kuroko was taken aback by Akashi's sudden outburst, and tensed, trying to explain his anxiousness.

"During the match against the Jabberworks? People were... commenting," he said, at last, but the sentence was not complete.

"Commenting about?" Akashi pressed on.

Kuroko refused to meet Akashi's stare as he looked down at his plate. "They said they you and Midorima-kun are really compatible, even Takao-kun, said so... I just..."

It was then Akashi understood. "You are worried that I'm not interested in you anymore," he said flatly.

Kuroko flushed, embarrassed with himself and nodded.

Akashi got up from his seat and walked over to Kuroko's. He lifted up the teal head's face so that Kuroko could look up at him. "I'm disappointed," he said. "I thought you had faith in me, especially after what you told me in the match."

 _Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun._

"Tetsuya," Akashi said clearly. "I had chosen you. Out of all people, I set my eyes on you, and for you only. Never doubt that."

Kuroko tried to wrenched himself from Akashi's grasped, to no avail. He averted his eyes. "I know it is ridiculous, but somehow I feel j-jea-"

"Jealous?" Akashi supplied, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Kuroko nodded.

Akashi couldn't help but mentally laugh at his boyfriend. Never had he seen Kuroko this way before. Never had he thought that Kuroko will be the type to get easily jealous. But here is Kuroko, his cheeks flushed a crimson red, trying to avoid his eyes. Akashi suddenly felt his pants getting slightly tighter as his train of thoughts moved on to the land of lust. He couldn't deny it, Kuroko was looking so cute like that!

So Akashi adjusted Kuroko's head again so that he could look into his boyfriend's eyes. "Tetsuya," he began, as sincerely as be could. "I promise you, my love for you will last forever."

Kuroko lifted his eyes a bit and stared back into the pair of red eyes. "Forever?"

"Yes, forever." Akashi smiled.

"Even your other personality?"

His other personality, those words struck Akashi. Would his other self love Kuroko as much as he does?

 _"I am who you are, whoever you choose to be with, is whoever I will want to be with."_

Akashi gave Kuroko a brief smile before closing in for a sweet passionate kiss.

He felt Kuroko let out a small moan and wrapped his arms around him as he deepened the kiss.

Yes, their love will last. Together, forever.

* * *

And that's it! It's short, I know. I'm not the type to write long oneshots, okay? Plus, my writing is quite bad compared to many of the fanfictions I've ever read... Still, I hope you all enjoyed and till then, ja~!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


End file.
